


Raincheck

by valancystirling48



Category: Perry Mason (TV), Perry Mason - All Media Types, Perry Mason - Erle Stanley Gardner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valancystirling48/pseuds/valancystirling48
Summary: It's the 3rd anniversary of Perry's practice, and Della's getting all dolled up for the evening of celebration. But will a bit of rain ruin this special night? Lots of kissing enclosed. ^^
Relationships: Paul Drake & Gertrude Lade, Paul Drake/Gertie, Paul Drake/Gertrude Lade, Perry Mason & Della Street, Perry Mason/Della Street
Kudos: 10





	Raincheck

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been sitting in my wips ever since March, and I never had the motivation to finish it off. But I finally put aside my procrastination and am finally posting! Included a lot of kissing to make up for it ^^ but don't get your hopes up. It's nothing more than kissing and doesn't get /too/ steamy lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my works fruition :') comments much appreciated <3 
> 
> also, thank you for organanation for beta reading! <3

Fresh coat of lipstick? Check. No hair stands out of place? Check. No mascara smudges? Check. She admired herself in the mirror one last time before leaving. Della always thought of herself as being blessed with good looks but she was no sex goddess, but if she was being honest with herself she looked downright gorgeous today. The dress she had bought for the occasion felt like the cherry on top.

Pink fabric tightly hugged her waist before falling into a cascade of folds at her feet. Tulle in the same color wrapped around her top forming one short sleeve before falling freely like a shawl on the sleeveless side. A small silver pendant nestled in the hollow between her collarbones. Della caressed the small calligraphic metal D; it was the first gift that Perry'd ever given her, a token of his appreciation for the one year anniversary of their practice. The necklace seemed small compared to the decadence of her outfit as a jumble of necklaces would be most befitting the pink gown the saleslady has sold her today, but she was a mere secretary and money doesn't grow on trees. Silver hearts would have to do for now, she thought with a smile. 

Della grabbed an old brown wool wrap that still looked nice but was also warm for a night like this. The gentle patter of the rain fire escape could be heard from outside. She grabbed a small clutch purse and her red umbrella before heading outside. 

It wasn't pouring exactly but walking the couple blocks to the restaurant where she was supposed to meet Perry would be out of the question. She'd have to catch a cab. After a few minutes of cowering under the doorway to her apartment, an unoccupied cab finally appeared. Della rushed to the sidewalk to wave it down. 

"Where to, Miss?"

"To Musso and Frank’s Grill, please." 

“Yes'm. On it." The driver gave her a glance through the rear-view mirror. "That's a pretty fancy place to be going to on such an evening. Are you in show business or something?"

"Oh no,” she laughed. “Not at all. I'm just a simple old secretary."

"Ah, I thought with that dress you look so pretty that you surely must be someone famous?"

"No, sorry to disappoint." Della couldn't help but smile at the compliment. 

"What kinda work are you a secretary for?” 

Usually Della didn't like to talk with the drivers and despised when they tried, but today she felt so happy she didn't mind the friendly chatter. "Oh, for a lawyer. My boss is Perry Mason."

"Why, Perry Mason! That famous fellow! I read about his cases in the newspaper all the time. Clever little fellow he is, yessir. Wins mostly all his cases he does.”

Della didn't feel like telling the driver that that was the person she was meeting, but it made her proud to hear Perry Mason praised like that. He'd come so far since setting up his little practice, working together these last couple of years. They were actually celebrating the 3rd year anniversary of that little practice today, as well as the 1st year anniversary since making their relationship official. Perry had graciously invited her to a dinner before seeing a picture at Grauman's Chinese Theater. It was an extravagant date night, but it wasn't as if they were partying out like this every night. This was actually the first actual date night they'd planned in ages; work was awfully busy these last few weeks, but the last case had ended in success, as expected of her Mr. Mason. And it wasn't really a date date anyway, since Perry had invited Gertie and Paul to the "company dinner" as well, but she liked to think it was a romantic date since they didn't get to go out often like this.

The sudden honking of cars pulled her from her thoughts. "What's happened?"

"Oh, it just seems like a traffic jam, miss. From the looks of it, cuz of a car crash."

Della glanced at the slender gold watch on her hand. Five minutes till 6:30. "How far are we?"

"Just another block left I think."

"How much would it be? Wait, this should cover it. Keep the change." Della hurriedly handed the driver two dollar bills she had fished out of her small clutch before stepping out. She opened her umbrella in the now-pouring rain as she tried to orient herself. Why didn't she bring a rain bonnet? Her hair would surely be all mussed up by the time she reached the restaurant. Oh, why did it have to rain tonight of all nights? Hopefully this wouldn't put a damper on their plans.

As she hurried through the heavy rainfall, immersed in thought, her fingers loosened becoming numb from the cold. Her clutch slipped from her fingers onto the wet pavement. Oh, darn. Hitching up her dress to bend down to pick it up, Della suddenly felt a cold wet rush all over. Sopping wet and bewildered at the sudden sequence of events, Della looked around to see what had happened. A truck was speeding forward from where it had splashed her from the big puddle in a depression in the street. The nerve. Her wrap was completely soaked, let alone her dress. The drenched tulle folds lost their lovely shape and volume. Her hair so lovingly arranged a couple hours ago, her once pretty curls all plastered flat against her head. 

She felt warm tears spring up in her eyes. Oh Della, don't cry now. You're not the type of girl to cry at something like this. And yet, she couldn't feel heartbroken that the night so lovingly planned out for weeks in her heat was ruined in a flash. Oh, and what would she do about Perry? She couldn't meet him like this. 

"Excuse, me! Miss! Are you okay? The scoundrel! Are you okay, Miss?" 

Startled, Della turned around and looked into the familiar set of blue eyes that accompanied that familiar deep steady voice that tried to yell over the thundering rain.

"Della!" His lips gaped open in surprise as his eyebrows began to furrow. The umbrella he held over her quivered for a moment thought quickly steadied. "The absolute-"

"Perry, it's okay. Things like this happen."

"No, it's not okay. Look at you." He pulled the glove off one hand before gently wiping her tears with his handkerchief. "You're soaked to the bone. It'd be a miracle if you don't catch a cold like this." He quickly took off his coat to put over her as he tugged her wet wrap off. The sleeves were too long and big for her slender arms, but the coat felt so warm, like a big hug from Perry. "Tsk, you should've let me drive you here, but anyways. Come." Perry firmly grabbed Della's hand, his warm hand enveloping her cold wet on, putting both their hands into his suit jacket’s pocket. 

Della sheepishly followed along. "I looked pathetic, huh?"

"Very," he joked along. 

She caught a glance of herself in the passing window of a store. Although it was a moment, her ruined appearance was not lost on her. Big dark raccoon eyes graced her face from the mascara and eyeliner her tears had washed down. Her red lipstick smudged all over. Her hair flat. She looked like a water-drowned mouse. 

"I'm sorry to ruin the night like this," Della sputtered despite herself. 

Perry stopped dead in his tracks, with Della softly bumping into his broad back. "You? Sorry? Why darling, you don't have to apologize for anything. Nothing's your fault. Yes, as you said things in life like this happened, although it is that darn fool of a truck's fault entirely, but I digress." Stepping closer, his hands softly cupped her cheek before gently tipping her chin forward, their eyes only a mere inches apart. He gently kissed her lips, pulling her close. The grip on his umbrella had slackened a bit, his hair now dazzling wet. 

"How about I give you a raincheck for tonight? We’ll have a fancy dinner another time, but tonight?" Perry gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Me, you, my apartment. Cozying up on the couch with some nice take out from the Kin-Chu Café. Doesn't that sound like a dream?"

"But, what about Paul and Gertie?" 

“Oh, I’m sure they won’t be too upset to be left alone. I’ll call the restaurant and leave a message. I think there was a phone booth by where I parked my car…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“What’s wrong? Has something happened? Has a case come up?”

Paul Drake slid into the chair next to Gertie. “No, but Perry said he caught up with Della on the way here, and she wasn’t feeling well, so he’s taking her home. He said to enjoy the dinner and movie without them.” He sighed. “I guess it’ll just be me and you then, Gertie.”

“You don’t sound so happy, Paul. Am I that bad a company?” she teased with a pout.

“No, of course not. But I was hoping Perry would be the one to pay the restaurant bill since he’s the one whose friends with one of the owners. At least since I’m dining with such fine company, the expense is my pleasure.” Paul winked back at Gertie, before smoothly slipping his hand under the table to hold her hand on her lap. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Gertie blushing. Maybe things did turn out for the better?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you comfortable enough?”

“Very,” Della said, as she stretched her tired legs across Perry’s lap. While she had dried herself up and slipped into one of Perry’s pajamas, Perry had gone to get the take out. After they had ate, they decided to tune in to some television, watching a drama special that was on. However, Della wasn’t paying any attention to the screen, neither was Perry. 

“That’s the 38th time you’ve yawned this past hour,” Perry said as he gently massaged her calves. 

She couldn’t help but giggle at his teasing. “You haven’t been counting, have you?” 

“No, but you have been yawning a lot. Why don’t we turn in?” 

At his words, Della sat up and pulled her legs under herself as she scooted closer to Perry. “Truth be told, I am tired, but...I’m sorry Perry. I’m sure this isn’t the way you wanted to spend a rare day off like today. And I’ve been such terrible company too, being so tired. I-”

He caught her off with a kiss before she could continue. Although wide-eyed at first, she deepened the kiss as Perry’s hand began to wrap around her waist, so small in that big baggy shirt of his. Della wrapped her fingers around the nape of his neck, pulling him closer. All the concerns and worries she had just a moment before, suddenly disappeared as she melted into his passionate kiss. 

Gently he pulled away, smiling at her. “I can’t wish for better company than you, darling. Whatever we do or wherever we go, I’ll be happy as long as I’m with you.” He bent forward, seeming to kiss her ear. “I love you,” he whispered. 

“I love you too, Perry.” Cupping her hands around his cheek, she bent forward and kissed him once more on the lips. Della smiled but couldn’t help but yawn in the middle of it. “Would that wherever include the bedroom?” she remarked, resting her head sleepily. “Because you’re right Counselor, I’m tired.”

Kissing the top of her head as she drifted off to sleep on his shoulder, he looked down at her closed lashes, noticing the silver pendant that hung around her neck. The small velvet box was still in his suit jacket pocket. Better hide it somewhere safe before Della somehow stumbles upon it, the underwear drawer should do. Although if he was being honest, he was sad his plans didn’t work out, but his Della wasn’t leaving him anytime soon. We can wait.


End file.
